Love in Heat
by Ringleader Kanon
Summary: VegetaBulma SMUT. Warnings: Lemon, Language and OOCness Read at your own risk.


**LOVE IN HEAT **

by: kdpcat

Disclaimer : I don't own DBZ or any of its characters.

Warnings: Lemon, language, and OOC-ness

* * *

Bulma rubbed her temples slowly as her migraine started to come back. Looking at the clock beside her toolkit, she sighed. It was 2am and she was damn tired, but she couldn't stop working. 

Why? Well, first, she was in her 'inventor' mode ... meaning she was bound to be up late at night working on god-knows-what. Second, the all-mighty prince of the Saiyans couldn't be bothered to wait till morning to break down all the 'toys' she made for him.

She groaned when she felt her head ache more. Even thinking of that arrogant bastard was hell!

Closing her eyes briefly, Bulma decided to call it a night. Briefly fixing all her tools, she closed the lights to her lab before heading towards her room as quietly as possible.

Passing Vegeta's supposedly empty room, Bulma gave a sigh of relief as she entered her room. Heading towards her bathroom, she popped a few pills of aspirin in her mouth.

Feeling the throbbing headache dull, she slowly started to take off her tank top and ripped jeans.

"Woman, are you done repairing the bots?"

Giving a surprised 'Eeep', Bulma tried to cover herself while glaring daggers at the short man who entered her bathroom.

"Vegeta! You ass! Can't you see I'm changing!" Bulma tried to keep her shrieking to a minimum, not wanting to wake her parents.

The man known as Vegeta took a glance at Bulma's barely clad form. His eyes lingered on her uncovered legs, but he angrily tore his gaze from her.

"Keh, as if there's anything to look at Woman. Now, answer my question," Vegeta smirked, "Or do I have to repeat the question for your puny brain to understand?"

Bulma saw red as she screamed in anger. This man just infuriated her to no end!

Putting aside modesty, she stalked up to Vegeta and started poking him on the chest.

"How dare you insult my intelligence! I'll have you know, I'm one of the smartest persons on this whole planet!"

Vegeta groaned inwardly as her finger jabbed his chest. He was feeling his spandex pants tighten. The woman was shouting loudly at him, yet all he could focus on was the peculiar colour of her hair.

He could never guess the exact colour of it. Sometimes it looked as though it was lavender, other times a deep marine colour. 'So... Her...'

Snapping out of his reverie, Vegeta berated himself for thinking about the Woman. 'She is just a normal Chikyuu-jin bitch. She's not deserving of my bed.'

However, deep inside Vegeta felt himself deny it. He knew that she was more than deserving. Other than her lack of physical power, she was just as capable as any Saiyan woman, maybe even better.

Moving his gaze to her loud mouth, he imagined her doing something more quiet and erotic with it. He imagined her moving down his body, licking the crevices and...

Growling, Vegeta snapped his eyes shut. It was getting harder and harder to keep his infatuation with her secret. 'Damn! Why did I have to be in heat? I won't be able to stop myself if she comes nearer!'

Falling down to his knees, Vegeta tried to calm his inner beast. Bulma, who all this time never felt Vegeta's searing stare, suddenly became quiet as she grew worried for the Saiyan prince.

"Vegeta...? H-hey, Monkey-boy..." She thought that that would get a reaction but it didn't. Growing frantic that something serious was happening to him; she kneeled beside him, supporting his body.

"What's wrong? Tell me!" She pressed closer to him, involuntarily rubbing her breast against his shoulder.

Vegeta snapped. In an instant he had her pinned to the ground, with her struggling.

"What the hell? Veg-head! Let me go!" Bulma squirmed under his gaze. She knew that look. A lot of men gave her that look full of lust and desire. She usually ignored it, but the way Vegeta was looking at her was some-what different.

It was as though he wanted her permission first before he ventured further. 'But why?' Bulma thought, 'He could easily overpower and take me...'

"Woman." He cut through her thoughts, "I'm in heat right now. Do you realize what this means?"

Bulma gulped, but nodded slowly.

"Then you know what I want don't you?"

Again another nod.

"I'm asking you nicely. Answer either yes or no."

She knew that her answer would seriously affect her future. But... did she really NOT want this? She won't deny that she found Vegeta hot. The way his sweat ran down his body after a hard workout at the G.R., or the way his muscles twitched with his every movement. She loved his body, but... did she love him?

Vegeta growled. "It's not a tough question Woman. Yes or No."

Bulma bit her lip, not knowing the pain and pleasure it brought to Vegeta. Did it matter if she loved him? All he was asking for was her body, not to be loved.

Taking a deep breath, she replied: "Yes."

With a snort of approval, Vegeta kissed her deeply before picking her up to bring her to her bed. Bulma stretched out her neck to deepen the kiss, bringing her hands to the hem of his pants.

Breaking the kiss, Vegeta tried to unclasp her bra, but found the contraption an obstacle. With an annoyed growl, he ripped Bulma's bra before proceeding to ravage her plump firm breasts.

He started to suck on one of her pink nipples, flicking the tip with his tongue. He felt even more pleasure when he heard Bulma's moan. Smirking against her nipple, Vegeta continued his sweet torture, adding his hand to rub the other breast.

He rolled her nipple between his thumb and finger before pulling it harshly.

Bulma cried out in ecstasy. She loved how he was being with her body. There was no holding back. She watched as Vegeta sucked and licked her nipples, constantly switching.

She couldn't help the moans that escaped her flush lips as her panties got soaked. Deciding that she wouldn't be stood up, she pushed him away.

Vegeta didn't know what she was doing and was about to get angry with her actions when she started to crawl to his groin. Smirking, Vegeta let her advance, loving the way her breasts moved in sync with her body.

Pulling down his pants, Bulma let Vegeta's manhood free from his constricting pants. She was quite awestruck at first. He was so big! The biggest she's ever seen... she gulped as she imagined him entering her. Would he even fit?

Deciding to think about that later, she engulfed his large manhood with her petite mouth, using her hands to roll the balls underneath his shaft.

Vegeta held his breath as Bulma's hot mouth licked and sucked him. He couldn't help the groans as she moved her head up and down his manhood. Looking at her bobbing blue head, Vegeta felt his release coming.

Knowing his release coming, she worked faster, making sure to take as much of him as possible. With a final groan from Vegeta, he released his seed in her mouth and she greedily sucked him dry.

Panting at the immense pleasure he felt, Vegeta pinned Bulma down before he kissed her hard on her lips, biting, nibbling and sucking. He continued kissing her down her neck, making a quick stop at her breasts where he sucked and licked the hard nipples again.

Moving on, he dipped his tongue in her navel, hearing her suppressed sounds of laughter. 'So the Woman's ticklish... keh.'

Finally he reached his destination. Looking at her hidden treasure, he looked at Bulma' face noting that she was flushed and moaning. Smirking, he unfolded her lips, before licking her womanhood.

Bulma whimpered Vegeta's name as he sucked her womanhood dry. She was sure that her orgasm wouldn't be far away with the way his hot tongue roved her womanhood.

Vegeta continued licking her, adding his thumb to rub her little bundle of nerves. Replacing his tongue with his fingers, he inserted three at one go. Hearing Bulma groan, he added a fourth finger, making his hand slick with her juices.

His fingers moved faster as Bulma's orgasm built up. Sucking on her nub, he continued to pump his fingers in her, making her come faster.

Her juices flowed freely, but he did not even let one drop escape from his hungry mouth. He moved up Bulma's body to kiss her, allowing her to taste her own juices.

Bulma fought Vegeta's tongue for dominance, but lost as he sucked her mouth. He left no crevice in her mouth untouched.

Slowly positioning himself above her he gave her a quick kiss before he entered her to the hilt.

Bulma tried to keep her cry of pain, but lost. He was too big!

Vegeta hissed at Bulma's tightness, loving how she seemed to fit like a glove. Hearing her cry of pain, he didn't move for a few seconds, allowing Bulma to adjust to his size.

Bulma soon felt the pain being replaced with white hot pleasure. She never felt this good! Knowing that Vegeta was waiting for her, she started to move against his shaft, the pleasure overwhelming her.

Vegeta started to move with Bulma but took control after a few seconds. Pumping in and out of her, he drove as deep as possible, leaving both of them breathless and craving for more. Vegeta was lost in his own haze of passion, only feeling Bulma under him and hearing her shouting his name.

"Vegeta... harder... faster... Oh Vegeta!"

Vegeta grunted but complied with her request. Moving faster and harder, they both felt their orgasms approach, but tried to hold it back. They both never wanted to end this dance of passion.

"Oh.. Oh.. Oh VEGETA!" Bulma came first, her orgasm leaving her breathless and mindless.

Vegeta soon came after, shouting her name and spilling his seed in her.

Both of them were left breathless and wanting for more.

Bulma quickly fell asleep, snuggling close to Vegeta. The latter though was left to think on what he had done. Why did he like this Chikyuu-jin too much? Sure, her body was heaven, but her attitude and her demeanor -- ...was... what he loved about her.

Sighing Vegeta didn't bother denying his feelings. However, he did have a reputation to uphold and he did not want it destroyed just because of such a trivial matter.

Looking at Bulma's peaceful face, he continued to watch her till morning came. Untangling himself from Bulma, he went back to his room and took a quick shower.

Going back to Bulma's room, he made sure she was covered before whispering a soft "I love you" in her ear. With one last longing look, Vegeta took the Capsule Corp. space pod and flung himself into deep space in order to protect the one he loved.

Owari

* * *

A/N: Gah, I know it was crap. Foo. Anyways please R&R, even flames are welcome.

All review replies and questions shall be answered in my LJ : kdpcat(dot)livejournal(dot)com


End file.
